


Controlling the ogre

by Anonymous



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The story takes place some months before Shrek will meet Donkey (that in this story won't happen).Shrek lives his life happy and alone in his swamp... until a mysterious man enters into his life and everything changes.
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Controlling the ogre

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put Shrek and hypnosis together. Sorry for my bad writing.

“What a wonderful day”

A smiling ogre, dressed with white long sleeved tunic within his brown mini vest, matched with his brown pinstriped pants and dark short boots, was walking along the pathway in the middle of the wood. He was returning to his little home in the swamp, located in the middle of the forest.

He had passed two entire hours having fun with his favorite hobby: scaring farmers and habitants that live from some different villages, out of the woods. Everyone is feared of the ogres, so it was an easy hobby for Shrek. He just needed to make himself appear in front of humans to put them to flight.

And it was the reason that no one has ever dared to set foot in the Shrek area. And Shrek was happy for that, he is peaceful and doesn’t want to hurt anyone, but he just wants to live in solitude and be left alone. So if someone dares to enter into his territory, the ogre would do everything he needs to remember everyone to not trespass his zone.

Returned at his territory where he lives, he stretched his arms, inspiring all the scent of the swamp and the nature around him and sighed in relax. He enjoyed some moments of the silence of the nature before deciding that it was a good moment to take a little afternoon nap. He moved closer to the wall of his little house and leaned his back on it, sitting on the ground. With his big hands, he took off his shoes, letting his sweaty feet take some air after walking all day. He moaned when he felt finally his bare feet taking some fresh air.

He relaxed his legs on the ground, exposing his big and green bare feet as he curled and stretched his chubby toes, making the noise of the popping bones.

He placed his hands on his belly, trying to enjoy the view of the nature.

“Really a good and warm day” muttered to himself Shrek, with a soft smile, looking at the sun and sky with his narrowed eyes. He felt the good sensation of the sun’s rays hitting his body, from head to toes, sweetly warming him, like the sun was hugging him.

He could hear from the forest several birds chirping. The sweet sounds escaping from the beaks of the birds sounded like a lullaby for the ogre, who felt his eyelids becoming heavier. It was becoming more and more difficult try to keep his eyes open for a little more.

“So relaxing… so peaceful…”

With the sound of the birds' lullaby and the heat of the sun rocking the ogre, Shrek could no longer resist as his eyes closed completely, his head lowered and he started to doze. Some loud snores were escaping from his mouth.

But what Shrek didn’t know was that behind one of the trees away from him, a mysterious figure was staring at him. With a grin on his face.

Shrek was really snoring loudly, a sign that he was in a deep sleep, not able to hear slight footsteps of a mysterious man approaching to him. Arrived just right next to the asleep ogre he stopped and kneeled.

Then the mysterious man lifted his hand, moving it toward Shrek’s face until it was one centimeter close to ogre’s forehead. Paying attention to not touch him with the risk to wake him, his fingers started to transmit some sort of a psychic energy into Shrek’s mind. The man was trying to connect both their minds.

The mysterious man closed his eyes and started to find a connection between his mind and the ogre’s. But he knew that it won’t take it so long.

And in fact, after some seconds later…

_I can feel his brain…_

He smirked, keeping irradiating the psychic energy from his hand inside Shrek’s head.

_Now I have just to control his mind…_

It took for him two minutes to make his psychic power explore everything inside Shrek’s mind, but now he has the total control of it. he knew now everything about the ogre, his life, his memories and his identity. He discovered now his name.

Now that their brains were connected, the mysterious man could control the ogre in his sleeping state… like he was his new marionette. He lowered his hand from Shrek’s face as he stood on his feet.

And he tried to communicate telepathically to him.

_Shrek, nod if you can hear me._

The mysterious man smirked, seeing the asleep ogre slowly nodding with his head as he was still deep into the nap. A sign that his power of mind control was working.

_Good, now get on your feet._

And so, Shrek, even if still asleep, did what the man had ordered. Now he was standing on his bare feet right in front of the man. His eyes were still closed, sign that he was still sleeping, and some noisy snores were coming out from his mouth. He was in a sleepwalk mode, telepathically controlled by the mysterious guy next to Shrek.

_Now, follow me._

The guy ordered through their connected minds as he started to walk slowly.

Shrek then raised his arms straight in front of himself and, with his bare feet, he marched one step at a time, adopting the classic sleepwalking’s position, and started to walk goofy, following his master.

_Good ogre, keep following me._

As he was following his master, he got more and more inside the forest, going far away from his house and swamp, where he lived most of his life.

And where he will never return.


End file.
